Concrete Angel
by Stephie-mac1
Summary: Yet Another of my Steph/Hunter Fluff Stories (I sux at summarys soi pls no flamies)


Concrete Angel  
  
Hunter and Stephanie are both in kindergarten and they live right next door to each other They play each other all the time until Stephanie's Step-father Ted calls her home. Every night they would talk to each other then Ted would come in a tell her to stop talking. Then the next day she would come to school with a new bruise. Hunter knew where it was from  
  
She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
  
She hides the bruises with linen and lace  
  
Those days see would draw pictures of happy things like a family and a home. Sometimes she would even draw a picture of things the way they she be like a family that says Mommy Daddy Shane and Me. There were no mentions of Ted. The teacher asked Stephanie why she didn't put Ted in the picture she replied "Because I miss my real daddy". The teacher knew her real father Vince had died when she was 1. Then the teacher looked at her little hands and saw the bruises. "Stephie where did you get those bruises?" the teacher asked. She would make up an excuse so the teacher wouldn't ask any more. As the teacher walked by Stephanie wrote on a paper why me?  
  
The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
  
Bearing the burden of a secret storm  
  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
  
Hunter made her feel happy and secure. Hunter was the only one who knew the truth. The truth was Linda (her Mom) was on drugs, Ted constantly hit Stephanie and Shane and when Linda was a round to see him beating the kids she was to drugged to care. She knew she loved Hunter and Hunter loved her back. He knew one day that he would take her away from all of the madness at home, But would he be too late?  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Late one night while Linda wasn't home Ted had drank a lot and his temper flared he began to hit Stephanie. She began to scream and Shane stood up to him "don't hit her" he said pushing him to the ground. As that happened Linda walked in a saw what was going on. "Ted Turner how dare you lay your hands on my children" she screamed. Ted walked over to Linda and started to beat her.  
  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
  
When morning comes it'll be too late  
  
As Ted beat Linda, Stephanie was just lying there not moving. As Linda fell to the ground he walked back over to Stephanie and started to beat her again. After a few minutes the police arrived they loaded Stephanie into the ambulance as they did Hunter grabbed her hand and said "I love you Stephanie always and forever" then kissed her twice once on the lips and once on the hand and with her last breath she said "Hunter, always and forever and I love you too" they hooked her to a monitor and the line across the screen was straight she was gone  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
A few days later it was Stephanie's Funeral. There by a large shade tree right by her fathers grave, Was a statue of an angel on a beautiful polished rock was  
Stephanie Marie McMahon  
Born September 24, 1976  
Died May 22, 1981  
Her life was cut too short  
But she is now a dancing Angel They put that on there because Stephanie loved to dance and when she grew up she wanted to dance for the New York Ballet Company. As Hunter sat there he knew she would have been his everything, she will always be his Concrete angel.  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Eulogy: Ted got 1 murder charge and 15 assault charges 5 for each he got life in prison without proll (sp?). Shane and Linda lived through the heartbreaking event and went on to run Vince's Company WWE. Shane married Marissa when he was 20 they now have 4 children named Stephanie, Vincent, Hunter, and Linda. Hunter went on after that and tried to live his life but by the age of 16 he couldn't take it. on the night of May 22, 1992 he killed himself. He left a note that said I'm now with the love of my Life. He was buried right next to Stephanie. 


End file.
